


His Sleeping Omega

by crazy2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha/Omega, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, I'm a freak so leave me alone, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke Griffin, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Sprinkle of fluff, This shit is dirty okay, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, there's like no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy2/pseuds/crazy2
Summary: (Alpha) Bellamy fucks (Omega) Clarke while she's asleep.That's basically it.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188
Collections: Bellarke smut





	His Sleeping Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mint Chocolate Chip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787567) by [WillfullyMysterious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillfullyMysterious/pseuds/WillfullyMysterious). 



> Please read the tags.   
> I need to vent my sexual frustrations, this is how I do it. Don't judge me! Plus, this was totally inspired, but like, nothing like the fic. Not as good either, but a girl can try.  
> For any mistakes, I apologize in advance.  
> And once again, you don't like - you don't read!

Bellamy is in his bedroom, on the phone with Miller when he smells it.

Smells _her._

His hands fist, jaw clenching, and takes a deep breath. The sweet, juicy smell of citrus causing his heartrate to pick up, and his dick to twitch in his pants.

_Clarke._

"Miller, I'll call you back." he barely manages to choke out, before hanging up and heading to his bedroom door, yanking it open, which brings him to now, standing outside his sister's bedroom door that is partially open.

He slowly nudges the door to open more, the citrusy scent hitting him fully. He involuntarily steps in.

Why Clarke is here, he has no idea. Octavia is staying over Harpers tonight, and the girl herself is supposed to be in Polis visiting her dad for the break, so she really shouldn't be here.

_Especially_ while she's in heat.

_Especially_ while there's an unmated 24 year old Alpha in the next bedroom.

_Especially_ if her intentions were to _sleep._

Clarke groans uncomfortably, and shifts on the bed so she's laying on her back, kicking the blankets off herself in the process, revealing her white see-through tank top, and her baby blue shorts that are visibly soaked from her slick.

Bellamy closes his eyes and tries to calm himself and his quickly hardening dick down.

This is Clarke fucking Griffin, Octavia's best friend, a girl he has known since she was ten, a girl who's hair he used to braid.

Not to mention she's seven _teen._ And _asleep_.

He shouldn't be thinking about ripping her clothes off, then fucking her senseless. He shouldn't be thinking about knotting her, filling her up with his cum while sucking on her nipple. And he definitely shouldn't be thinking about biting her mating gland, marking her, making her _his._

He hears Clarke whimper, then moan in pain, and he's done.

Bellamy opens his eyes and quietly closes the door, eyes staying locked on the sleeping Omega, all control out the window.

He quickly walks towards the bed, yanking his shirt over his head, before swiftly working on his belt and pants, then slipping off his boxers.

The only thing on his mind is taking care of his Omega.

Yes, _his._

He slowly climbs on the bed, trailing a hand up her leg as he goes, causing her to shiver.

He towers over her, looking down at the sleeping beauty under him, who's face contorts in pain from her being in heat. The hand that is trailing up her leg, slowly moves higher and higher, until he is cupping her cunt through her soaking wet shorts.

Bellamy groans and drops his head, nuzzling her neck, breathing her in slowly. Citrus filling his nostrils.

He presses a small kiss to her neck. " _So wet,_ Omega." 

Clarke moans, and spreads her legs. 

He presses another kiss to her neck, before sitting up, and pulling her shorts down her legs. When he goes to remove her panties, all he see's is a bare bright pink juicy pussy with slick dripping down onto the sheets under them.

His eyes go completely black, he grabs her thighs, towers over her once again, and pulls her forward, so her hips are flushed against his.

" _Fuck._ " He moans, throwing his head back and grinding his bare dick hard against her exposed pussy, her thighs still gripped in his hands.

He tries wrapping her legs around him, but they just fall limp at his sides. Still, he doesn't care, he brings a hand to his cock, jerking himself a little more, before bringing the tip to her entrance, and pushing in, her slick making it easy.

His Omega moans loudly at the feeling of him entering her.

All he could feel is her warm, tight little pussy take him inch by inch, until he bottoms out. His cock buried deep inside her.

He groans, pulling out a little, before pushing all the way back in her cunt. "So tight Omega, good girl taking all of me."

He looks down at the sleeping girl below him, her eyes closed, eyebrows scrunched, but he see's no signs of pain.

He slowly thrusts in and out of her, letting her tight pussy get used to him. 

He has one hand holding him up, and brings the other to yank down her tank top, causing the straps to rip, and reveal her beautiful breasts, nipples hard, and pointing out towards him.

He groans, and immediately sucks one in his mouth, still keeping his shallow thrusts.

He puts his weight down on his arm, so he doesn't crush her, and switches to suck on her other nipple.

His thrusts start to go harder, deeper, faster, until he is pounding into the little Omega.

He lets her now dark red nipple fall out his mouth and sucks her skin in between his teeth, marking her, trailing his mouth up her chest to her neck, kissing her jaw, before burying his face there.

He brings a hand down to her hip, pulling her against him as he fucks her.

And through it all, his Omega moans, and groans and whimpers, taking what her Alpha is giving her.

"You feel _amazing,_ Omega."

He breathes her in deeply, relentlessly pounding into her warm cunt, feeling her walls squeeze him, begging him to knot her.

He grins, and thrusts into her so hard he hit her cervix, causing his Omega to let out gasp.

Bellamy growls, and sits up, grabbing her hips and slams into her, causing her mouth to open in a silent scream, clench down on him hard, and cum.

" _Fuck."_ He moans loudly, slamming into her pussy, chasing her cervix. For when he knots his Omega, he wants to be deep inside her.

"I'm gonna fill you up Omega." 

His hands pull her hips towards him, his own hips loosing rhythm, becoming erratic, his cock hitting the inside of her warm pussy hard and deep. Trying to get to her cervix.

His Omega is gasping and moaning loudly, her walls squeezing him. 

He finally finds her cervix, and repeatedly pounds that spot inside her forcing it to open up and let him deeper inside.

He moans, "So tight."

He feels his knot start to form, he slams his cock in her pussy as hard he can, and he's gone, knot locked in her, the head of his cock trapped inside her cervix, cum spilling deep in her warm cunt.

He groans lowly while his Omega whimpers, and he slowly thrusts in her, feeling her tight walls suck the cum from his dick.

Bellamy looks at the sleeping face of his Omega, seeing a peaceful and satisfied expression.

He huffs, and her lips twitch.

He leans down to give her a small kiss on the lips, before trailing his lips across her cheek and down to her ear, he huskily whispers, "I know your awake, Omega."

He hears her gasp, his hands now trailing up and down her waist.

He uses one arm to help him lean above her a little, but keeps one hand going up and down her waist.

When he looks at her, his eyes meet an ocean pair, that has pleasure, satisfaction, and mischief swirling in them.

She smiles up at him, in pure bliss.

He smiles softly down at her.

"How did you know?" Clarke asks softly, trailing her fingers up his arm .

He huffs a laugh, which turns into a groan when he feels another thick spurt of cum release into her.

Clarke just sucks in a deep breath and grips onto his arm.

He lets out a breath, and kisses her, soft but deep, moving his hand from her waist to cup her cheek.

He pulls away from her lips and tells her, "I can tell when you purposely clench down on me."

She lets out a giggle.

He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "You weren't supposed to be back until next week."

She bits her lip. "Surprise?"

Bellamy snorts, "Surprise? Yea, finding _my_ Omega sleeping, going into heat, in my _sisters_ bedroom,who is also an Alpha. Talk about surprise." 

She pouts up at him. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

He chuckles and pecks her lips. "That's all you got out of that sentence?"

She just shrugs and grins. "Octavia is going to be pissed when she finds out we did this in her bed."

He snorts, "Yea well, consider this pay back from the time I walked in on her and Lincoln in my bed."

Bellamy flips them over, cock buried deep inside her, knot still locked in place.

Clarke cuddles up on his chest, making her self comfortable, he wraps his arms around her, and presses a kiss to her head.

He moans, throwing his head back when she clenches down on him, causing more cum to spill inside her.

"You did that on purpose." he groans.

Clarke just giggles and says, "Love you."

Bellamy huffs and smiles. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Sacrifice, (another fic) I just started an outline (I know, I'm late) so I won't be posting that until next Saturday.   
> Please comment and tell me if the smut was good or not, cuz I'm trying to get better at it before I add any to my big fics.


End file.
